Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V: The Zexal Temple of Champions
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: Yuya finds an Interdimensional portal to a rather peculiar temple that tempts his sense of adventure little does Yuya that within this temple lays something that would change everything he ever knew, (Mixing parts of the Previous Yu-Gi-Oh Series !, GX, 5Ds, and Zexal, Then it rejoins the Arc V Story line) Yuya, Zuzu, Rin, Lulu, and Selena
1. Chapter 1

Yu Gi Oh Arc V: Zexal Temple of Champions

By ProtoPhinbella

Summary: Leaving his Duel With Aura, Yuya Contemplates the usual stuff, How to Max out his Pendulum power, Whether if he can be an Ace Duel-tainer like his Father Before him, He is without any warning sucked into a Dimension One the like No one has ever seen before, as a sense of exploration gets the better of him he approaches the Temple, Little does Yuya Know that this place he approaches would grant him what He desires and much more, So Much More

Chapter 1: A Master's beginning

~Yuya~

As I Leave the site of my latest duel in my Personal Quest to become an amazing duel-tainer like my Father before me While I am happy that I won, I also feel as though I lost I mean had I not have Zuzu's Polymerization card would I have still won? I guess I'll never know for sure now won't I?

"How can I even think to succeed my Dad as King of Duel-taining if I can't even stand tall on my own" I say to myself

Then as though by Magic I look down to my Pendulum Pendant and before I knew what was going on I was sucked into a portal

This of course spits me out into some place where I pretty much landed on my face like the last time I was action dueling with Gong.

As I regain my senses I discovered what at a Distance what looked like an Egyptian Pyramid but the environment as well as the Pyramid wasn't like anything of the sort I saw in books, I felt curious about the structure I was looking at now usually I'd be trying to get back to where I came from but I've next to no Idea How I even got here in the First Place so with a Sense of adventure wafting my senses

"Can't go back the only way to go at this point is Forward" I said as I advanced towards the Pyramid

As I advanced towards it I've noted all of the following

The way the Pyramid was designed did indeed suggest Ancient Egyptian after all it was where Duel Monster's started

But ultimately nothing about this Pyramid was anything but ordinary because some parts from the books I've read has nothing on this

Then as I Approached the door a voice could be heard

'Who should be brave enough to open this door will know a truly magnificent power, But know that with such a power will come a great risk of losing oneself, Would you unlock such a power knowing of such risk'

As I heard the voice speak I was very tempted to venture forward but what made me reluctant was the losing myself risk the voice mentioned

What happened next felt so real yet t wasn't at the same time, though I don't put too much stock in Prophets since my Duel with Aura, But it felt like a vision of the Future, What was my vision I believe it was the temple's way of showing me Possible futures of what may happen if I don't unlock the power it mentioned

Turning back at this point was not even a Question so without thinking I plunged forward and through the door I went

I then entered a room

Where I was standing was lit well enough

"Welcome Challenger" said what sounded like a Boy's Voice

From the shadows of the room emerged a Duelist Tan Skin, Red and Black spikey hair, Red vest, White hood, Purple shirt with Green D on it White pants with Orange moons on it (A/N: In case it wasn't Obvious the Duelist Who stands before him is Yuma Tsukumo)

"My Name is Yuma Tsukumo, and I have the privilege to welcome you to the Zexal Temple of Champions"

"The Zexal Temple of Champions?" I said as though it was the strangest thing I ever heard

"You want to know what that is It would take way too long to explain the full details but this temple was born around the era of the First Ever King of Games, When this happened" Yuma explained finishing his words with a wave of the hand which revealed a holographic screen Which showed Atem Aknamkanon-son part ways from Yugi Motu and all his friends present which I naturally knew from Dueling History

"It was at that moment the Real deal Creator God of Light saw a great calamity in the future so with the Egyptian Gods help The Pharaoh's Soul was cloned the Real deal was sent to the afterlife and the clone with the original's memories was brought to reside here, But to shorten this explanation some more, all the Duel Champions of the past who stood tall as Champions in tournaments are here in addition to others who Said Champions acknowledge have had their living soul's Cloned and brought here"

"So you're not the only one here" I said

"Yes and This Place is a trail If you desire to be an even stronger duelist then you are to duel 4 Champions in a one on one format, glean lessons from each one of us, and Make it to the End of the temple's trial then and only then will you be able to leave this place and go Home"

"Seems easy enough" I say to him

"You'd think that but to complete my Introduction I am Yuma Tsukumo Champion of the World Duel Carnival and I am your first Opponent, And one last thing the moment you activate your duel disk and draw your hand that door behind you will be sealed shut and after that point the only way out is though" He said as he activated his antique to my Duel disk while pointing to the door behind him

As I pivot to look at the open door behind me I then get more flashes while I don't know if what I Saw is real or not but one of the images I saw was of Zuzu a Girl Whose been like the sister I've always wanted growing She was in agony in the vision I saw so treating the vision as a what might be If I fail

"Get Ready Yuma" I said as I activated my Duel Disk "Because the Fun's Just Getting Started." I said as I drew my 5 cards to start the duel

 **Yuya Sakaki LP: 4000 C.i.H.: 5**

 **Yuma Tsukumo LP: 4000 C.i.H.: 5**

~Yuya~

Would I regret taking on this trial? I guess I'll find that out soon enough.

(A/N: And with that I end the Chapter)

Help Wanted: Writers for material for the Yuya vs. Yuma Duel

Minimum Requirement(s) for the Intern Job: a solid method for me to communicate with you, and a Method

For further Details: PM me

Duel must be completed for the next Chapter to be Unlocked


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So Begins Chapter 2 of ZToC, While I was stocked I got some reviews I wasn't thrilled with the Volunteers or more accurately lack thereof for Duel Material supply, So I made an Executive decision and went to give the final move of Yuya Vs. Yuma, I hope things are different for Chapter three but ultimately Here's Chapter 2 , I do not own anything pertaining to Yu Gi Oh or any Series relating to it.

* * *

Review Responses

Cybresamurai: a good guess but not quite'

Guest from September 28th: Sorry bud, but I already have plan in place

* * *

~Yuya~

As I went about my duel Yuma I could easily see he was very much proficient with Xyz summoning since he was pulling Maneuvers with his Xyz monsters during our duel to make Dipper Orion that Xyz user from the Leo Institute of dueling like a complete novice and he sure was making me sweat for my Victory

But the Duel was coming to a Close

 **Yuya's LP: 1000 Hand: 6**

 **Yuma's LP: 6000 Hand: 0**

"Okay Pendulum you swung his way now you'll swing my way, I Draw" Yuya said as he drew his card which prompts a visual reaction from Yuma

'Shining Draw, Then He truly just might be the one this temple is meant to help' Yuma then thought with a Smile on his face

 **Yuya's Hand: 7**

As I observe Yuma's Side of the field Could see Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai in addition to Number 39 Utopia staring me down but they had used up there Overlay units

'With No Overlay units He can't block any of my attacks with Utopia's ability and thankfully I saved my best trick for last' I mentally said to myself as I looked at Trump witch and Time Gazer in my hand

"I use my trump witch and my time gazer magician to set the pendulum, I'm taking control of this duel starting now" I said as I set them into the pendulum zones Pendulum letters were spelt on my Duel blade they rise into position to show there scales of 4 and 8

"Now I can summon monsters between level's 5-7 all at the same time, Swing Far Pendulum" I said as the giant copy of my Pendulum Swinging back and forth behind my two monsters "Carve the arc of Victory, My Monsters are ready to swing into action" I said as I raised my hand to the portal my Pendulum opened five lights shot out/descended from the portal my pendulum created

"Turn up the Heat Odd eyes pendulum dragon" I said as my Ace Dragon roared

 **Odd Eyes ATK: 2500 LVL 7**

"Lend a helping hand Preformapal Partnaga"

 **Preformapal Partnaga ATK: 500 LVL 5**

"Go Bananas Preformapal Drummerilla"

 **Preformapal Drummerilla ATK: 1600 LVL 5**

"Wield Your Wizardry Stargazer Magician"

 **Stargazer ATK: 1200 LVL 5**

"Hammer the Competition Performapal Elephammer"

 **Performapal Elephammer ATK: 2600 LVL 6**

Yuma simply said with a smirk "no matter how many times I see that I still think it is the coolest summoning technique around next to xyz summoning of course" Yuma then smirked as though he was recalling a memory

"Thanks Yuma I aim to please whenever I Duel, but I haven't begun to show you what I can really do, why? Because I activate Preformapal Trump Witches Pendulum Ability" I said as I snapped my fingers to point at my Trump Witch in the pendulum zone

 **Preformapal Trump Witches Pendulum Ability (For those who don't know): Once a turn you can Fusion Summon one Fusion monster from the extra deck using monsters you control as Fusion material**

"Observe as the mind for the Archaic arts is ignited within the eyes of a mighty dragon, I Fusion Summon the Level 8 Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (A/N: Like the chant I invented it myself)

 **Rune Eyes ATK: 3000 Lvl: 8**

"That's Quite the Dragon you got there but even if you can down even one of my Monsters, the damage my Life points will take will be small"

"Don't be so sure I shall explain as I Activate Performapal Partnaga's Special Ability, an Ability Which allows me to increase the Attack Points of one my monsters by 300 per every Performapal I have out"

 **3000+ (300*3) = 3900**

"In Addition I shall now tell you Rune eyes' Special Ability, When I fuse a Spellcaster to make Rune Eyes, Rune eyes' ability to attack multiply times is proportional to that monsters level, and since Stargazer is LVL 5 Rune eyes now posses' the power to attack you three times" I said to him indicating three fingers

"Rune eyes Attack Number 39 Utopia, Gagaga Cowboy, and Gagaga Samurai with Triple Spiral Sky Shot" I said As Rune Eyes took to the air

 **Number 39 Utopia ATK: 2500 Rank 4**

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK: 1500 Rank 4**

 **Gagaga Samurai ATK: 1900 Rank 4**

"And I now Activate Preformapal Drummerilla's Special Ability When a Monster battle's I Can increase the Attack of one of my Monsters by 600 till the end of this turn" I said as Performapal Drummerilla beat his chest to send sonic waves to power up Rune eyes

 **Rune eyes ATK: 3900 + 600 =** **4500**

Yuma could do nothing since his Field was bare of all other cards minus his Monsters and no effect could be activated to do anything

Even though Yuma was going to lose Yuma sighed with a smile on his face as Rune Eyes did away with his ace monster, and accompanying monsters along with the rest of his Life points

 **Yuma Tsukumo LP: 0**

 **Victor: Yuya Sakaki**

I stood a tad tired but triumphant

'If I'm this tired now I Truly dread when I hit the last Duelist in this Place' I thought to myself

"Congratulations Yuya You passed my trial and you've earned 1/5 of all the rewards this place will offer you of which you shall receive at the final chamber at the back of the temple"

"Thanks Yuma but man oh man you were a tough duelist, you certainly match your reputation" I said to him

"I Try and I have to confess your Pendulum summoning into Fusion Summoning was something I never expected" Yuma said with a smirk on his face

A sound was could be heard Yuma looks behind him to show the Door to the next Room had opened

"Yuma had we met under different circumstances I definitely could see us being best buddies"

"Likewise" Yuma said as he walked into the shadows

Though it was faint I could hear him talking to a few other voices

I couldn't help but wonder about that but I couldn't backtrack or look back to find out since I was now entering the next room

The room was a definitely a lot different Then the Room I dueled Yuma In because it looked more like a race track then any Duel Field I've seen

Just As I wonder where the Next champion in addition to my next Opponent is I hear what sounds like an engine and judging from where I stood it was close I turn around to see what looks to be a mostly red Motorbike with what looks like he's sitting on a moon with exceptions to the white design Which I had a good chance to look at, resembles a white dragon of sorts but due to a lack of detail I'm just gonna have to leave it at that but all and all it just looked down right cool

"Since you are here I take it you defeated Yuma" He said

"Yes I did, and you are?" I said to the man on the bike I decided not to bother asking how he knew Yuma's Name

"Your Next Opponent" He said as he removed his helmet

* * *

~None~

As the Man removed his Helmet He looked to be of average size and with a tiny bit of bulk in his build, his hair seemed as though he slept on his back since it jutted up as well as down yet never forward Black hair with gold Highlights, His clothes was that of a long sleeved blue jacket with some black detailing Flaring in the back, with Amber like Shoulders and Amber Elbow pads, On his Hands were Brown Riding gloves with an Amber gem on the ends of it Black Jeans Amber knee pads and Brown Knee high Boots

(A/N: if it wasn't obvious the Duelist being described is no one other than Yusei Fudo)

~Yuya~

"That's quite the ride you got there" I said looking at his Bike like vehicle

"The Technical term for it is Duel Runner"

"Duel Runner, That's an odd name for that"

"Odd it may be, It's an important tool for your challenge in this room"

"You mean?!" I Say to him snapping his fingers I then hear a garage door opening up Revealing other rides very similar although different variants of the runner as he is on

"For this Challenge You and I Will be Turbo Dueling"

"Turbo Dueling" I said as though it was the strangest thing ever said

"Essentially two duelist on runners very much like this one you've seen ripping down the road at about 200 MPH while using their runners duel disk systems to duel"

"And you are, I never caught your name"

"My name is Yusei Fudo, Champion of the Fortune Cup, King of the Turbo Duels, Captain of the Champion Team 5Ds in the World Racing Grand Prix Which consist of My Friends Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Bruno, Leo, and Luna" He said as thought with a smile on his face

"Judging from the way you speak of them, they must be one heck of a bunch" I say to him

"They sure are" Yusei said still smiling "take a couple laps around in the duel runners in that garage to get accustomed to the feel of riding"

"Okay" I said as I pick out a red and yellow (A/N: for visual think Omega Hawk with racing red and Yellow) runner with one big wheel

(12 laps later, and 128,512 close calls from nearly collision, 64,256 lite scratches, 32,128 times launched over curves after not handling the turns right 16,064 wipeouts via. Lost balanced, and 8,032 trips to the shop and infirmary later, though officially it was 7 times)

* * *

"All right I think I got it" I said as I complete what felt like my 128,513th attempt, when

"When you were learning to ride like that It made me think back to when I was teaching Akiza how to ride and turbo duel" Yusei said with a nostalgic smile on his face

"But enough talk" he said as he pressed something on his helmet as a visor reappeared "on with my challenge to you" as he revved his runner

We were both at the start line when an audience appeared and then a computer voice sounded

"Speed world three activated, Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by"

'Autopilot then that means once It kicks in I can focus on dueling'

"Turbo Duelist countdown initiated" as a holo-display of a timer starting with ten started counting down I could feel a couple beads of sweat rolling down my face

As the timer hit three seconds

(A/N: when you see something like i.e.: (39) that's part of the visual to paint you a picture of the scene in your mind (It's a temporary mechanic so it'll be taken out of use next chapter)

"Ready" (3)

"Set" (2-1) as the instant 2 appeared I revved my engine holding the break

"Duel" (0 and green light) When I heard that my brake I released and off I went in sync with Yusei

Despite the strong start Yusei managed to overtake me and take the first turn

I saw that autopilot had taken over so I relaxed

 **Yusei LP: 4000, Yusei's Hand: 5**

 **Yuya LP: 4000, Yuya's Hand: 5**

"All right Yuya Let's rev it up" Yusei said to me

"Get ready Yusei because the funs just getting started" I said to him

"Duel" We both say together

* * *

(A/N: and with that One trial down, one trial under way, and 2 more to go) so readers you know the drill Read again if you missed anything, Review my work and Favorite and follow if you like or love it)


	3. Chapter 3: Trail 2 Yuya vs Yusei 1-2

So I Shall Begin Chapter three of ZToC

Review Responses

Yuka Kuroshiro: Thanks

Guest from 12/9/16: Thanks, as per more I guess time will tell from the other readers

To the reviews who wonder about the Bracelet girls in this Stories Description: That's for me to know and all of you to eventually find out

* * *

Turn 1: Yusei

Yuya LP: 4000, Hand: 5

Vs.

Yusei LP: 4000, Hand: 5

* * *

~Yusei~

"It's my move" I say as I draw my card

 **Yusei Hand: 6**

I look to see Junk Synchron I feel a sense of Nostalgia because of the history this card and I share but now wasn't the time to reminisce simply because I was in the middle of a duel I just started

I then look at my hand I see 'Yeah this will be a good one'

"First off for me, to call forth this gunslinger I need to send a monster from my hand to the grave, I send the Level one Level eater to Special Summon the Lvl 5 Quick Draw synchron" I said as I placed him on my duel blade

A Cross between a Cowboy, a traffic light, and a robot appeared to my left

 **Quick Draw Synchron, ATK: 700, Lvl 5**

"Next from my Graveyard I activate Level Eaters ability by lowering the level of one Lvl 5 or higher monster on my field I Can special summon him" I say as I take the card that popped out of my graveyard and place Level Eater on my duel blade

 **Quick Draw Synchron Lvl 5 – 1 = 4**

 **Level Eater, ATK: 600, Lvl 1**

A lady bug with a star on its back appeared beside Quick Draw

"I shall now play Quick draws ability" I say as a roulette wheel of every Synchron monster card on it appears it started spinning as fast as the wheels of my runner and Quick Draw stood ready with his pistol then quick as a flash He fires a shot the wheel stops revealing a Junk Synchron with a bullet hole in it "Quick Draw Synchron Shall now be standing in for Junk Synchron

"I Now tune level 4 Quick Draw synchron with my level 1 Level eater to summon a Monster who like another in my deck has always been by my side" I say as my Synchron flew up and turned into rings as my Level eater flew into the rings turning into a star

(A/N: When doing the level star thing for synchro summoning this is my method ( level of tuner (I'll repeat the level of tuner if necessary for Synchro monsters demanding two Synchro Monsters) + level of non-tuner (I repeat the level of Non-tuner if necessary)= level of synchro monster)

 **4 + 1 = 5**

"I Synchro summon Junk Warrior Let's Rev it up" I say as I pulled his card from my extra deck and placed it on my duel blade

 **Junk Warrior, ATK: 2300, Lvl: 5**

"That's Quite the impressive monster" I hear Yuya say I look back to see a smile on his face

"If you think he's impressive you'll love the next monster I got in store for you, but now is not the time for him to appear" I said to him turn back to my disk picking a card out of my hand

"I Normal Summon Junk Synchron and place two cards face down and end my turn" I said as I place my facedown cards

 **Junk Synchron Lvl: 3, ATK: 1300**

"You're up Yuya"

* * *

Turn Summary

Yusei LP: 4000, Hand: 1, Field: Junk Synchron, Junk Warrior, two Face-downs

Yuya LP: 4000, Hand 5

Turn 2: Yuya

* * *

~Yuya~

"It my Turn I Draw" I said as I Drew my Card

 **Yuya hand: 6**

I see that I've drawn Timegazer Magician

I look to see in my hand was Stargazer and Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon along with Preformapal's Sword fish, Partnaga and Whipsnake and Wall of Disruption

"Yusei Prepare to be astounded with a new type of summoning I have the pleasure of being the first to ever do"

"And what kind of summoning would that be" Yusei said sounding a bit concerned

"I'll show you by setting the Pendulum Scale with my Stargazer Magician and my Timegazer Magician, and through them, I'm Taking control of this duel starting now" I said as I set them on my Duel Blade Pendulum being spelled out in Rainbow colors

"Through this set scale I can summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time" I said

"What?!" Yusei said with shock present in his tone of voice

"Swing Far Pendulum, Carve the Arc of Victory" I said as the giant sized copy of my Pendulum started swing behind my Magicians

"My Monsters are ready to swing into Action" I said as I raised my hand to the portal my Pendulum created three lights shoot down

"Lend a helping hand Preformapal Partnaga"

 **Preformapal Partnaga ATK: 500 LVL 5**

"Whip to it Preformapal Whipsnake

 **Preformapal Whipsnake, ATK: 1700, Level 4**

"Turn up the Heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon"

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, ATK: 2500, Level 7**

"Three Monsters at once that's a one doozy of a summoning technique" Yusei said clearly impressed

"Thanks as I said previously I'm the first to ever do it" I said

'Since Yusei like Yuma is a Duel Champion I Can't exactly be reckless especially since I've those facedowns to worry about, but given the state of my field and Hand I don't have a lot of options, but then again since when has that ever stopped me' I thought to myself as I smirked at Yusei

"I Activate Whip Snake's Ability, an Ability that switches the Attack and Defense points of one monster on the Field until the end phase of this turn and the Monster I Choose is your Junk Warrior" As Soon as I picked his Junk Warrior, Whip snake started to swing his extended tail to Hypnotize his Junk Warrior

 **Junk Warrior ATK: 2300 - ATK 1300, DEF: 1300 - DEF: 2300**

"And the Fun Hits keep on coming as I Activate Partnaga's Special Ability an Ability in the case I'm using targets My Odd Eyes and increases his Attack by 300 times the number of Preformapal's on my field"

 **Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 + (300*2) = 3100**

"The Stage Is set Odd Eyes take out Junk Warrior" I said as my Dragon started charging towards Yusei's Junk Warrior He then Leapt into the Air

"Spiral Flame Strike" I said as Odd eyes fired his attack at Yusei's weakened Junk Warrior

"Unfortunately I'll have to snuff that attack I play a Trap" I hear Yusei said confidently as though he was expecting me to

"Scrap Iron Scarecrow This Negates your attack" He said as a metallic scarecrow with a football helmet on appeared and blocked my Attack

"And what's more I reset this card on my field" Yusei said as his trap card went back to face down

'If that's the case winning the duel with one blast is no longer an option, and even If I did my Monster's abilities to Yusei's Junk Synchron which would've won me the duel had that attack connected, ah well live and learn'

"Because my Preformapals activated their abilities this turn I can't attack anymore this turn I place one card face down and end my turn" I said as I slot a card into my disk

'And What's more I completely forgot Time Gazer I could've stopped that trap' I think as I start cursing my stupidity

* * *

Turn 3: Yusei

Summary

Yusei LP: 4000, Hand: 1, Field: Junk Synchron, Junk Warrior, two Face-downs

Yuya LP: 4000, Hand 1, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Preformapal Partnaga, Preformapal Whipsnake, 1 Face down

* * *

~Yusei~

As I Gaze as Yuya I can tell something is bugging him, While as Trail Captain of this room I can't show or play favorites I long to get out of this temple so I am going to have to break Yuya loose from whatever's bugging him

"It's My Move" I said as I draw my Card I look to see drill Synchron I place it with the Stardust Xialong in my hand

 **Yusei's Hand: 2**

After a moment I had it I figure I summon drill Synchron to add in the sense of draw cards to my hand

But Something Yuya did got me thinking I look to see the Facedown he placed last turn

He must be trying to lure me in but I see through that facedown

I'm Not confident in the matter of taking on His Dragon but I have to get at least one of his Snakes off the Field at least that will make less of chance of winning in hurry

"Junk Warrior Attack Preformapal Partnaga" I said as My Junk warrior took to the air cocking his fist back as he starts flying

"Scrap Fist" I said as he Lunges strikes Partnaga down

"Sorry but I have to trump that trap with one of my own Go Wall of Disruption" Yuya said asHe activated his Facedown

"What's that do" I asked

"Targets your Junk Warrior and lowers his attack by 800 times the number of Monsters I have out" Yuya said with a Smile on his face

"Oh no, that'll strip my Junk Warrior's Attack power" I said a piece of me panicked then I remembered my Face down Urgent tuning

"Unfortunately I have to swerve away from that trap with one of mine Urgent tuning"

"And like the name suggests It allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, Which allows Junk Synchron to give my Junk Warrior a tune up" I said as my Junk Synchron pulled a rip cord on his body turning into three green tuning rings

"Which in turn allows me to Synchro summon a Monster who like my Junk warrior has always been by my side" I said as Junk warrior flew up into the rings turning into stars

A light then shoots through

 **3 + 5 = 8**

"Stardust Dragon Let's rev it up" I said as my Dragon and one of my best friends takes to the skies

 **Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500, LVL 8**

"Okay with exception for my Odd Eyes that single handedly is the Coolest Dragon I've ever laid my eyes on" Yuya said as though he was geeking out about Stardust

"Yeah hold on to that thought your trap lost its target so it's now in your Graveyard" I said as Yuya's Wall of Disruption exploded

"and with a new monster equals a new attack, Stardust take out Yuya's Preformapal Partnaga with Cosmic Flare" I said as Stardust fired his attack

 **Yuya's LP 4000 – (2500 – 500) = 2000**

'As much as I'd love to do more' "That's all for now Yuya It's your move"

* * *

Turn Summary

Yusei LP: 4000, Field: Stardust Dragon, 1 face down (Scrap Iron Scarecrow)

Yuya LP: 2000, Field: Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Preformapal Whipsnake

Turn 4: Yuya

* * *

~Yuya

'This Duel just keeps getting better and better, because not only am I down by half I'm also have to tend with that Dragon' I think to myself wondering if I can swing this Duel my way

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM YUMA" Yusei shouts to me audibly smacking me out my mental funk

"The only thing he taught me was" I say then widening my eyes in shock as I Remembered what Yuma did to me in my duel against him

~Flashback~

"A truly Powerful Duelist can shape the outcome of a Duel, He can generate the very card that he needs to draw" Yuma said as he raised a glowing hand into the Air

"Go Shining Draw" Yuma says as he drew his card I then remember a smile on his face

It was easy to assume he got what he asked for

~End Flashback~

~Yuya~

It was at that moment I knew exactly what to do as I took a deep breath and relaxed and then proceeded to concentrate

"A Truly Powerful Duelist can the shape the outcome of a duel He Can generate the very card that he needs to Draw" I say as I raise my glowing hand

"Go Pendulum Shining Draw" I say as I bring the card I drew to my eyes in a way that emulates the pendulum necklace

Yuya's Hand: 1

'What the When did this get in my Deck' I think as I now see Performance Catering

'This will also help him but…'

"From my Hand I play Performance catering" I say as I slot the card into my disk

"What's that do" I hear Yusei Asking

"When I Play this I roll a six sided die, and we then draw that number or until we have the number rolled in our hands" I said as a Hippo with a Delivery uniform appeared above me

A Die appeared on our screen It then started rolling then a Six appeared up

"Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand"

 **Yusei's Hand: 2 + 4 = 6**

 **Yuya's Hand: 1 + 5 = 6**

As I Hold my new Hand I hear a Dragons roar One from my mind slash extra deck and another which oddly sounds like a child of sorts from my hand

I look to my hand to the sight of yet another monster I've never seen in my Deck before

"Solar Eyes Tuner Dragon" I say at an incredibly low volume

(A/N: (What He's Reading/Seeing) )

 **(Solar Eyes Tuner Dragon)**

 **(Lvl 1, Pendulum Scale 2)**

 **(Pendulum Effect: If you Synchro Summon with this card you can return one pendulum card and special summon this card to the Pendulum Zone, If a monsters with 'Eyes' in its name is in the other Pendulum Zone The Scale on this Card becomes 0, Dragon Type Synchro Monsters who battle gain 400 attack points until the end of the Damage calculation)**

 **(Effect: When you Synchro Summon with this card roll a six Sided Dice, and apply the result (1: Draw 2 Cards, 2: Draw three cards and Gain life points equal to the Lvl of any monsters you draw multiply by 300, 3: When the monster your Synchro summon battles gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters original Attack points, 4: When the monster your Synchro summon using this card battles gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters original Attack points and inflict damage equal to half its Defense points, 5: Draw 3 Cards, When the monster your Synchro summon using this card battles gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters original Attack points and inflict damage equal to its Original Defense points, 6 : Draw 3 Cards, When the monster you Synchro summon using this card battles gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters original Attack points and inflict damage equal to its Original Defense points, When the Synchro monster you Synchro Summon Battles Battle damage is zero and destruction is negated**

 **(ATK: 300)**

 **(DEF: 700)**

Then the Dragon I heard from my Extra deck sounded again it was at that moment after mentally gazing upon what looks to be a cousin to my Odd Eyes Pendulum I knew exactly what needed to be done

After I looked over my new hand I had a better Idea on what I needed to do

"Let's see If I know anything about Synchro Summoning from watching you" I say as I pick my Tuner from my hand

"From my Hand I summon the Tuner monster solar eyes tuner Dragon" I said as as a Baby version of Odd eyes with a body of white with some red, With Red and Yellow eyes which had a glow like the Sun

 **Solar Eyes Lvl: 1, ATK: 300**

"Now my solar eyes is going to give my Odd Eyes a Tune up" I said as both Dragons flew up

 **1 + 7 = 8**

As my Dragons flew I found it curious that Yusei was smiling, What that smile was for I don't know but that smile looked good on him

"Watch As the unifier of the Sun ignites the Soul of a Dragon with Dichromatic eyes as a New Dragon heralds the winds of change" Yuya said as Odd eyes

"I Synchro Summon Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon" I said (Use Anime Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as a base) as Odd eyes appears only he was White Lightly armored thus a lot less bulky Had Black and Yellow wings with a glow like the sun

* * *

 **Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon**

 **Level 8**

 **Attribute wind**

 **ATK Points: 2500**

 **DEF Points: 2000**

 **Pendulum Scale: 1**

 **Pendulum Effect: If s Synchro or Pendulum monster you control is destroyed, you can special summon this card from the pendulum zone and this card gains ATK points equal to the destroyed Pendulum or Synchro monster's ATK points**

 **Effect: When this card battles a Dragon Type or Synchro monster, this card gains 1000 ATK points (Gains 2000 ATK if the Monster battling is both Dragon and Synchro Monster). If a Card effect that would destroy a card of yours, you can sacrifice this card and negate that card and destroy it. If Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was used as a Synchro Material this card gains this effect. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster, this card's ATK points double and you gain life points equal to half the damage inflicted whenever this card destroys an opponent's monster.**

 **Requirements: 1 pendulum Tuner- 1 non Pendulum monster.**

* * *

"I Paraphrase quote you when I say 'with exception for my Stardust Dragon that there just might be the coolest Dragon I ever laid eyes' and believe me when I say I've seen my fair share of Dragons" Yusei said

"I'm Glad you think so and Duel's not over yet not by a Long Shot" I say

(Image of Yusei looking back at Yuya and his new Dragon)

* * *

(A/N: With that I Declare this chapter closed in a way that makes you hungry for more, I request Critiques for the Chapter, and for Writing the Yuya vs. Yusei Duel, if you like this then share the love with star eyes pendulum dragon)

* * *

The following is a pieces of what will come

~Yuya~

"Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky I beg thee please hear my cry Transform thyself from orb of light and cast your glow upon my foe and bring me Victory in this fight I beseech thee, Grace our humble trail As I call out thy name, WINGED DRAGON OF RA! Atem said as though in a trance of sorts then shouting out the name I heard as the last God Card descended down to the field

(cut to another piece)

~Atem~

as my Dark magician and my Dark Magician Girl take to the field beside the Egyptian god cards "Yuya" I say to Him If you can't defeat These monsters that stand before you, You've no chance to clear this Trail"


	4. Chapter 4: Trail 2 Yuya vs Yusei 2-2

(A/N: You've waited and now it is here the Rest of the Yuya vs. Yusei Duel in this installment of ZToC)

Review Responses

GodX: Okay in order, Thanks, I figured I was clear when Yuya Teleported since it was in between the period where Yuya leaves the site of his latest Duel with Aura and his impending Duel with Gong, AU Plot I wouldn't necessarily say that but after the temple Trials I'm still a little on the fence on how I plan to play the rest of my story, Harem Story: Maybe, Sayaka in the Maybe Harem: Now let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Yuka Kuroshiro: Thanks, and all in good time Buddy (Term for friend not guessing your name)

* * *

Turn 4 Yuya Main phase

Duel summary thus far

 **Yuya: LP: 2000, Hand 5, Field: Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon, Preformapal Whipsnake, Pendulum Zone: Stargazer Magician Scale 1, Timegazer Magician Scale 8 Hand 6**

 **Yusei: LP: 4000, Hand 6, Field: Stardust Dragon, 1 Facedown (Scrap Iron Scarecrow)**

* * *

~Yuya~

"Because I Synchro Summoned with Solar Eyes I activate its Special ability" I say as an Ghost like image of Solar Eyes over my Dragon

"I Roll a Die and what I roll depends on what Ability my Dragon uses" I Say as the Die starts it's roll a little later a 3 appears

"3 huh"

"What happens now" I hear Yusei ask

"In a moment you'll know exactly what that means, Now I Draw 3 cards and gain life points equal to the level of any monsters drawn multiplied by 300" I said as I drew my cards

I look to see Draw muscle, Hippo Carnival and Preformapal Hip Hippo

"I Drew Preformapal Hip Hippo Whose level of 3 will equals 900 Life Points

 **Yuya LP: 2000 + 900 = 2900**

"With the previously set Pendulum Scale of Star Gazer and Time Gazer I can now summon Monsters between level's 2 and 7 all at the same time"

* As Three lights shoot down

"Back for an encore, lend a Helping hand Preformapal Partnaga"

 **Preformapal Partnaga Lvl: 5, ATK: 500**

"Turn up the Heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon"

 **Odd Eyes Lvl: 7, ATK: 2500**

"Scratch your way to Victory Preformapal Silver Claw"

 **Preformapal Silver Claw ATK 1800, Lvl 4**

"Hey What Gives" Yusei said wondering about Partnaga and Odd Eyes

"Pendulum Monsters that leave the field go to my Extra Deck not the Graveyard, In summary You may strike down my Pendulum Monsters But they won't stay down long" I say to the sight of Yusei grunting

I look to see 7 Cards Illusion Balloons, Draw Muscle, Back up Rider, Hippo Carnival, Preformapal's Sword fish, Camel lump, Hip Hippo

"I activate Partnaga's Special Ability, Like before a monster on my field gains 300 attack points times the number of Preformapal's out on my field And the monster I Choose is naturally my Synchro Dragon"

 **Odd Eyes Synchro Wing ATK: 2500 + (300*3) = 3400**

* * *

~turn 4 Battle phase~

~Yuya~

"It's Show time Synchro Wing Dragon, Attack Stardust Dragon with Spiral Hell Dive Plummet" I Say as My Synchro wing Dragon took to the skies and started flying at sonic speeds eventually becoming a fireball hurtling towards Yusei

 **Odd Eyes Synchro Wing ATK: 3400 - 5400**

"What" Yusei exclaimed with shock at my Synchro Wing Dragon's sudden attack point increase

"When Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Battles a Dragon and or Synchro Monster His Attack points increase by 1000 and unfortunately since Stardust Dragon is both Dragon and a Synchro Monster the Attack point gain becomes 2000" Yuya said

"Well at least I have Scrap Iron Scarecrow"

"Yeah hold onto that thought Time Gazer Magician's Pendulum Ability Prevents Traps from Activating so unless you have another one of that Trap you're not stopping my attacks with that Trap"

I faintly could hear a buzzer coming from Yusei's onboard computer

 **Yusei's LP: 4000 - (5400 – 2500) = 1,100**

"Well Played Yuya, But I can't help but wonder if you're capable of such a move Why Didn't you stop my Scrap Iron from blocking you"

"I was stumped but then I Looked into your eyes"

"My eyes what about them"

"I Know the look of feelings that never truly came to fruition because I hide that feeling so well from all my friends and loved ones from my past it is a rather agonizing feeling fearing that a special someone in your life or someones, would never see one for more then what you are to them, and when you finally work up the courage you are permanently robbed of that chance forever"

"So you had that someone in your life" I said with a mixture of surprise and shock that such a story was coming from a prominent duel figure

"Yes Yuya, I have and as much as I would like to continue I've nothing left in the Tank I couldn't continue this Duel even with a miracle like the one that brought you that Dragon, So the Choice is yours Yuya You can Direct attack me with exception for Preformapal Partnaga, with any of your other monsters, or for giggles test if my theory is correct and complete and end your turn"

"Yeah If you think you're getting off that easy you got another thing coming Because so long as you have life point you still have a chance"

"That's the Spirit You're now starting to becoming the Duelist you are meant to be in addition to what you aspire to be" He said

"Yeah and I gain LP Equal to half the difference I dealt as damage 2900 divided by two equals 1450"

 **Yuya LP: 2900 + 1450 = 4350**

* * *

~Turn 4 Main Phase 2~

~Yuya~

'I wonder what he meant by that but before I can worry about that I have to finish my turn '

"I Place three Cards facedown and End my turn, and because I did Preformapal Partnaga's Effect ends and Odd eyes power boost from my monsters fades"

Odd Eyes Synchro Wing ATK: 5400 – 900 = 4500

"Now's your chance to be proven wrong"

* * *

Turn Summary

 **Yuya LP: 4350, Field: Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon Lvl: 8 ATK: 4500, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7; ATK 2500, Preformapal's Silver Claw, Partnaga, and Whipsnake, and Three Face downs Pendulum Zone: Stargazer Magician Scale 1, Time Gazer Magician Scale 8, hand: 5**

 **Yusei LP: 1100 Hand: 6**

* * *

Turn 5 Yusei

~Yusei~

I feel like my back's to the wall but Like I learned in all the dozens of Duels I played I never once relied on just one card, using everything to my advantage through my growing up on the streets, Learning to believe in the power of my deck as a whole

"It's my move" I say as I Draw I look to see Pot of Greed

"I now play the spell card pot of Greed"

"And with it I draw two cards" I Said as I drew my two new cards then that was when I saw it Magical Stone Excavation and Sonic Chick Since it is unlikely I'll be able to show Yuya everything I'm gonna have to just go for showing him what lays beyond Synchro Summoning

"First up since you control monsters and I Don't I can special summon this card Unknown Synchron I sad as a metallic sphere with a Red eyes and what looks like radar antennae on it appears beside me

 **Unknown Synchron ATK: 0, Lvl: 1**

"Next I shall Normal Summon Sonic Chick in Defense mode" I said as a Pink Chick with a red bowtie and boots appeared and started running beside me

 **Sonic Chick Lvl 1 DEF: 300**

"Then I'll Give Sonic Chick a tune up with my Unknown Synchron

 **1 + 1 = 2**

"I Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron in Defense mode" I said as a cross between a robot and a Formula one Race car appeared beside me

 **Formula Synchron DEF: 1500, Lvl 2**

"And because I Synchro Summoned him I get to draw another card" I said as I drew another card I look to see Spell multiplier

 **(Spell Multiplier)**

 **(Normal Spell)**

 **(Effect: You can only activate this When you play another spell before this one, This spell mimics one effect from the spell activated before this one When this effect resolves you can't conduct your battle phase until the end phase of your Opponents turn)**

Content with the Fact that I've gave everything I have I'll accept my defeat with a certain Grace

Next I'm gonna play Monster Reborn With Its power I'm Bringing back my friend Stardust Dragon

 **Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 Lvl 8**

I then Rev the accelerator which had me go fast as the time I first Accel Synchro

"Then I tune my Formula Synchron with my Stardust dragon to Accel Synchro summon" I said as I pulled Shooting Star Dragon from my extra Deck which in turn caused me and all My monsters to disappear

~Yuya~

"Where'd he go" I said aloud but My answer came sooner than expected when I Heard a loud boom from behind me on my Left I weave right to evade

~Yusei ~

"The Shooting Star Dragon" I said as he did a loop before proceeding to flying over my head

 **Shooting Star Dragon, ATK: 3300, Lvl 10**

Then I Shall Play Magical Stone Excavation and Follow it up with Spell Multiplier

"First Magical Stone Excavation will have me discard two cards to bring one spell card back and I choose monster reborn" I said as I popped my Drill Synchron and my Stardust Xiaolong into my graveyard

"Which I will now use to bring back in my Junk Warrior" I Said as my Junk Warrior returned to my side

 **Junk Warrior ATK: 2300, Lvl: 5**

"Then with Complements of Spell Multiplier I Now mimic the returning a Spell card to my hand effect which I will now use on Monster reborn"

"Which I shall now use to bring back Stardust Dragon"

 **Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 Lvl 8**

"Yuya Don't think Synchro Summoning Is all I got" I said as I pick Polymerization from my hand

"What" Yuya said in a 'not good' tone

"From my Hand I activate the Spell card Polymerization"

"And through the power of this spell I Fuse my Junk Warrior and my Stardust dragon"

~Yuya~

'A fusion born from two Synchro monsters man Sora's gonna love this' I said as I watch Yusei Fusion summon

~Yusei~

"Watch as the might of a dragon and the discipline of a warrior form together to forge a new power of protection I fusion summon the Lvl 10 Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" I say as my Monster which bro'd me out of a couple jams

 **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Lvl: 10, ATK: 3200**

"Synchro and Fusion" I hear Yuya say

"Yeah I had a challenge of rising to the challenge of broadening my Deck and Fusion summoning was just what I needed

"Unfortunately My Spell doesn't allow me to battle this turn It's your move

Yusei Hand: 0

* * *

Turn 6 Yuya

Turn Summary

 **Yusei: LP: 1100 Field: Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300, Dragon Knight DE ATK 3200 1 Face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 4350 Field: Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon Lvl: 8 ATK: 4500, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7; ATK 2500, Preformapal's Silver Claw, Partnaga, and Whipsnake, and Three Face downs Pendulum Zone: Stargazer Magician Scale 1, Time Gazer Magician Scale 8, hand: 5**

* * *

~Yuya~

Okay Even I had to by Impressed because like Yuma before I dueled him He too preformed a miracle draw and turned the duel around to the point where it could still turn against me

"Man that was one hell of a move, And I thought just Stardust Looked cool"

"You like him you'll see a few more in my possession but I strongly doubt you'll see them in this duel"

"It's My turn I Draw" I said as I drew my card I look to see Preformapal tuning aide

'Better save you for later' I thought to myself as I placed him in my hand

"Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Attack Dragon Knight Draco Equiste" I said as my Dragon started to fly at his knight

"A good try Yuya but it will be for naught I activate Shooting Star Dragon's Ability when my Opponent Declares an attack I can remove him from play and negate that attack" Yusei said as his Dragon disappeared

After an overview of my field and hand I realized there was nothing I could do

"I end My turn"

"And because you ended your turn Shooting Star Dragon comes back for more" Yusei said as his Dragons reappeared

* * *

 **Yusei: LP: 1100 Field: Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300, Dragon Knight DE ATK 3200 1 Face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 4350 Field: Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon Lvl: 8 ATK: 4500, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7; ATK 2500, Preformapal's Silver Claw, Partnaga, and Whipsnake, and Three Face downs Pendulum Zone: Stargazer Magician Scale 1, Time Gazer Magician Scale 8, hand: 6**

Turn 7 Yusei

* * *

~Yusei~

"It's My Move" I said as I then look to see that I drew silver contrails

From My Hand I Activate the Silver Contrails Spell Card" I said as I slot the Spell card

"What's that do" I hear Yuya ask

"It gives one Wind Attribute Monster on my field an additional 1000 point power up and the Monster I choose is" I said pausing for a moment to glance at Shooting Star Dragon then at My Dragon Knight

"My Dragon Knight Draco Equiste" I said as a Silver Aura started to Emanate

Dragon Knight Draco Equiste ATK: 3200 4200

"Next I Play Shooting Star's Ability" I take the top five cards from my deck and reveal each one and For every tuner Shooting Star gains the Ability to attack multiple times"

"So in summary if you were to draw 2 tuners your Dragon can attack twice" I Hear Yuya say

"Exactly" I said as I place my hand in position on my deck to draw

"The First Card" I said as I Drew "Heavy Storm Spell Card Not a Tuner"

"The Second Card" I said as I Drew "Nitro Synchron Like I need to tell you that this is a tuner like Junk Synchron" I said as I reveal a Robot Fire Extinguisher amalgam

"The Third Card" I said as I Drew "Tuning a Spell Card not a Tuner"

"The Fourth Card" I said as I Drew "Synchron Explorer Not a Tuner"

"The Fifth and Final Card" I said as I Drew "Turbo Synchron another tuner"

"My Dragon now possess the power to attack three times"

"But First I will have my Dragon Knight lead off by doing battle with your Pendulum Dragon" I said as my Knight Charged at his Odd Eyes

"Jousting Javelin Shot" I said as he launched his Javelin

 **Yuya LP: 4350 – (3200 - 2500) = 3650**

"Now my Dragon Will take out your Monsters leaving Preformapal Partnaga"

"Not before My Silver Claw gives my Preformapal's a 300 Attack point boost" I said as Shooting Star did away with

 **Yuya LP: 3650 – (3300 – 2000) - (3300 – 2100) = 800**

"And with that I End my Turn and with it Silver Contrails effect ends and Dragon Knights attack returns to normal"

 **Dragon Knight Draco Equiste ATK: 4200 - 3200**

* * *

 **Yuya LP: 800, Field: Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon Lvl: 8 ATK: 4500, Preformapal Partnaga, Three Face downs Pendulum Zone: Stargazer Magician Scale 1, Time Gazer Magician Scale 8, hand: 6**

 **Yusei: LP: 1100 Field: Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300, Dragon Knight DE ATK 3200 1 Face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Hand: 0**

Turn 8 Yuya

* * *

~Yuya~

Great Now what am I Going to do One more attack from either one of those monsters am I'm sunk

"Yuya When I summoned Shooting star dragon I summoned but a testament to what lies beyond synchro summoning And if I am capable to do such a thing So can you" Yusei said

Now I was downright speechless Yusei must truly acknowledge me if he thinks I can do what he Did

"It's my move I Draw" I said as I heard what might as well be a Repeat of when summoned my Synchro Wing Dragon I look to see what I drew

(Lunar Eyes Tuner Dragon)

(Level 1)

(Attribute: Light)

(ATK: 200)

(DEF: 300)

(Pendulum Scale: 11)

(Pendulum Effect: When Solar Eyes is in the Pendulum Zone This Card's Scale becomes 13, Synchro Monsters on the Field Can't be targeted by card effects, and once a turn when a Synchro monster would be destroyed by battle it's destruction is negated and battle damage is halved)

(Effect: You can Special summon this card by tributing one Lvl 5 or higher monster, and when this card is used to synchro summon Flip a coin and call it, if you call it right all monsters Your Opponent controls lose ATK and DEF points equal to the Lvl and or Rank of the Monsters multiplied by 100

"It's go time" I said

"I Tribute my Preformapal Partnaga to Special Summon Lunar Eyes Tuner Dragon" I said as another baby version of Odd eyes appears only this Odd eyes was Black with some white detailing with Orange and Blue eyes with a glow like the moon

Lunar Eyes, Lvl: 1, ATK: 200

"From my hand I normal summon Preformapal Tuning aide" I said as a mechanized monkey with a sweater vest with a Metal cone hat appeared with Various items of Files drinks and food n his hands

* * *

(Preformapal Tuning aide)

(Attribute: Earth)

(Lvl: 1)

(Pendulum Scale: 7)

(Pendulum Effect: When this card is used to Synchro summon select one monster on the Field and Gain life points equal to that monsters Level multiplied by 300 (If the Selected monster is an Xyz monster then you gain life points equal to that monsters rank multiple by 200)

(Effect: When You Synchro Summon Using this Card you can return up to two cards from the Field or Pendulum Zone to the deck then draw 2 Card (Draw one card if only One card is returned) then select Pendulum Cards from either your hand or extra deck and place the selected in the Pendulum Zone

(ATK: 200)

(DEF: 100)

* * *

Then it happened again another sealed card was becoming a lot clearer

After which then The sight of Zuzu in my arms banished all my doubt

I revved my runner even more I started to really pick up Speed Then Before my

"to protect those who mean everything to me I shall ascend to the highest level I can imagine" I said

I tune my Level one Lunar Eyes and my Tuning Aide to forge a smith to build something greater

 **1 + 1 = 2**

"I Synchro Summon My Synchro Tuner Preformapal Dragon Synchron" I said as a Combination Truck Dragon and robot

* * *

(Preformapal Dragon Synchron)

(Level 2)

(Attribute: Wind)

(ATK: 1300)

(DEF: 800)

(Synchro/Dragon)

(Tuner/ Effect/ Pendulum)

(Pendulum Scale: 1)

(Pendulum Effect: If a Synchro monster you control is destroyed by battel, Card effects, you can send one Pendulum monster from your extra deck to the graveyard and negate that Synchro monster's destruction. All Synchro monsters gains 300 ATK points when they battle)

(Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can draw one card from your deck, and if it's a Pendulum or tuner monster, you gain life points equal to its attack points. You can Use this card to Synchro summon on other your opponent's standby phase or battle phase. When this card leaves the field by using it as a synchro material, it can go to the Pendulum zone instead of the Extra deck by returning to the hand one card from the pendulum zone).

* * *

As I gazed at my Synchro Tuner I heard that Dragon again only he was coming in a lot clearer as did the path I needed

I then rev my Runner even more

"I Tune my Level two Dragon Synchron and my Level 8 Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon To Accel Synchro Summon" I said as I pull out my Card

And what I saw after a flash of light was beyond anything I could imagine I couldn't even tell you but in my reaching the speed I was cruising all my problems seem minor Then I look forward to a blank card

"Odd Eyes Synchro Jet Wing Dragon"

* * *

 **(Odd Eyes Synchro Jet Wing Dragon)**

 **(Level 10)**

 **(Wind)**

 **(ATK: 3300)**

 **(DEF: 2500)**

 **(Synchro/ Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect)**

 **(Pendulum scale: 1)**

 **(Recruitments: Odd Eyes Synchro Wing Dragon + 1 Non-Synchro tuner monster.)**

 **(Pendulum Effect: When a card effect that would destroy 2 or more cards, you can remove this card from the Pendulum Zone and negate the activation and destroy it. At the End phase of the turn you activated this card's Pendulum Effect, return it to the Extra deck.)**

 **(Effect: Whenever your Opponent declares an attack, you can remove this card from Play and negate that Monster's attack and Its attack points becomes 0, During the END phase of the turn this card activated this effect, return it to the field. Once per turn, you can draw the top five cards of your deck. For every Pendulum or Tuner monster you drawled, this card gains 500 ATK points for every one and can attack to the equal number of tuners or Pendulum Cards you drew, then shuffle the five cards you drew back into your deck. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effects, you can send this card to the Pendulum zone instead of the Extra deck. You also Special summon this to the Pendulum Zone by returning a Pendulum Card to the Deck which is then shuffled)**

* * *

After which It vanished into the black

After which a single drop of water could be heard

"Odd Eyes Synchro Jet Wing Dragon" I say loudly as my New Dragon which naturally more armored then his Predecessor His wings were swept back

"I first activate my Jet Wing Dragon's Ability I Draw and reveal the top five cards of my deck and for every Pendulum and Tuner monster, my Dragon gains 500 ATK for each one and the ability to attack multiple times" I said as I place my fingers in position to draw

~Yusei~

'Just like My Shooting Star Dragon'

~Yuya~

"Card number 1" I said as I Draw I look to see "Preformapal Skullcrobat Joker, Pendulum monster" I said aloud

"Card Number 2" I said as I Draw I look to see "Threatening Roar"

"Card Number 3" I said as I Draw I look to see "Preformapal Monkeyboard"

"Card Number 4" I said as I Draw I look to see "Preformapal Trampolynx"

"Card Number 5" I said as I Draw I look to see "Burden of the Mighty"

"And with that I can hit you three times which in turns means This Duel is over because my Jet Wing Dragon Has just enough oomph to end this duel Which in turn Ladies and Gentleman It's Show time I shall now end this duel this turn"

Odd Eyes Synchro Jet Wing Dragon 3300 + (500 * 3) = 4800

"For My First I Attack Shooting Star Dragon with my Odd Eyes Jet wing Dragon" I said as my

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's Ability when My Opponent declares an attack I can remove it from play"

"You may have saved your Dragon but your knights another matter because he's my next target" I said as my Odd Eyes started hurtling "Spiral Mirage Shot" I said as my Odd Eyes fired at Yusei's Dragon Knight Blasting it to smithereens

 **Yusei LP: 1100 – 1600 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuya**

* * *

I look back to what looks like steam surrounding Yusei his speed decreasing

"I'm guessing that's normal"

"Yeah it's also a safety mechanism so not to cause accidents"

"That's good to hear" I said with a sigh of relief

"That was a Really Great Duel Yuya" Yusei said as with a smile

"Thanks Yusei and from the sounds of this stadium The Crowd agrees immensely" I said as I take a look at the crowd giving us an Ovation

"Yuya about what we had conversed during the duel I had a crush on a girl who overtime became a very near and dear friend, I was always being distracted by something going on in my life and by the time I was able to tell "

"Your Trial in this room is over" Yusei said as the Crowd starts to settle down and leave

Yusei then turns to a door "Through that door will be your next Trial"

As I Started to the door I look back to the sight of Yusei Conversing with his friends and from what I can hear they were congratulating him for a fine duel despite the fact he lost the Duel

I then Resume to Enter through the Door way I emerge on an island though I wondered what and where was I (For environment Yuya is on Duel Academy Island During the GX Generation) intrigued I go to explore the big building

And after what felt like a couple of hours of walking I found myself in a dark room I walk up to find aspects of it reminded me of Yuma's Room but at the same time it is not

"Welcome Challenger to your third trial" said a voice as the lights at the furthest end of the room went on one by one until revealing the room at what looks like a stadium (A/N: For mental visual Yuya is standing in Obelisk arena Duel Academy GX era)

I look to see a guy with two shades of Brown hair very spikey in the back which for reasons unknown the darker shade of Brown forms curved horns, had a stare that made him a touch on the intimidating side but then again with eyes like Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon in the sense of One Orange eye and one Green that'll tend to do that, White skinned, Open Red Jacket w/Red Buttons and White half shields with a Black Shirt Black Jeans, and Red Shoes (A/N: in case the description wasn't obvious enough the Duelist Yuya is looking at is Jaden Yuki From Yu Gi Oh! GX Season 4 from the Japanese)

~Jaden~

'So if this guy got past Yuma and Yusei, If that alone means something then he is no ordinary duelist' I hear Yubel say from within my mind

I guess I'll finally be able to do something as I finally see the possibility of leaving this place with him

~Yuya~

"I am to take it that you are my Next Opponent for this Temple trial" I say to him

"That I am Bro, Jaden Yuki's the name and Dueling is my game" He said with a smile so drastic so genuine you would think he's a different person

"Hey Jaden Names Yuya" I say as I extend my hand as he took it in a shake

"Well Yuya good to meet ya, I suppose you want to get your trail here going" Jaden said as though he sensed I wasn't much for a talking mood

"Please" I say to him with a smile

"Alright then, My Name is Jaden Yuki, Runner up in the GX tournament, and the only Duelist ever to succeed the duelist you'll face after me and become the Second King of Games and the trial shall begin upon my words of 'Get Your Game On'" He said as he activated his disk

"Let's Duel" we both say

 **Yuya LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

 **Jaden LP: 4000, Hand: 5**

* * *

(A/N: And with the conclusion of the Yuya Vs. Yusei Duel So Begins another trail for Yuya this time it is Yuya vs. Jaden, and with that You know the drill, Read, Review, Critique and Enjoy what you got until the Next Chapter)

*"Swing Far Pendulum, Carve the Arc of Victory" I said as the giant sized copy of my Pendulum started swing behind my Magicians

"My Monsters are ready to swing into Action" I said as I raised my hand to the portal my Pendulum created


End file.
